I'm Too Sexy for My
by Hyper Hippie
Summary: this is a songfic where random characters get up and sing there on version of I'm Too Sexy For My shirt by Right Said Fred plz R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'M TOO SEXY FOR MY ……**_

_**A/n: Hey guys this is just a complete and utter random story that involves all of you lovely people. **_

_**Disclaimer: Everything you recognise unfortunately belongs to me- I mean J.K.Rowling………………… (Walks off whistling innocently)**_

**Chapter 01**

**I'm Too Sexy for My Cauldron by Mr. Sevie Snape**

Snape snarled at Harry, Ron and Hermione from the top table as the golden trio laughed at each other. He stood up to leave when,

"I'm too sexy for my potions too sexy for my potions  
Potion's going to leave me

I'm too sexy for my cauldron too sexy for my cauldron  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan

And I'm too sexy for the dungeons  
Too sexy for the dungeons  
No way I'll be down there

I'm a master you know what I mean  
And I do my little stir in the cauldron  
Yeah in the cauldron in the cauldron yeah  
I do my little stir in the cauldron

I'm too sexy for my cloak too sexy for my cloak  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

I'm a master you know what I mean  
And I do my little stir in the cauldron  
Yeah in the cauldron in the cauldron yeah  
I do my little stir in the cauldron

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

'Cos I'm a master you know what I mean  
And I do my little stir in the cauldron  
Yeah in the cauldron in the cauldron yeah  
I do my little stir in the cauldron

I'm too sexy for my bat too sexy for my bat  
Poor, poor blind Mr bat  
I'm too sexy for my potions too sexy for my potions  
Potion's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song!"

Snape's eyes widened once he realised what he had done.

He quickly left the great hall bouts of laughter following him.

_**READ**_

**Hey peeps! I now need your help, who should sing next?**

**It's up to you. Give me the name and topic (i.e. Snape potions)**

**And it'll be up ASAP!**

**_BUT_ I need _YOUR_ help today so press that little button and tell me what _YOU_ think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

**I'm Too Sexy for My Cane by Mr. Lucy Malfoy**

-

Lucius bowed down to the snake-like man in front of him. He opened his mouth to tell the latest Dark Lord about the Ministers newest plan to capture the Death Eaters and their master when,

"I'm too sexy for my Mark I'm too sexy for my Mark

Dark Mark goin' bye-bye

I'm too sexy for my cane too sexy for my cane  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan

And I'm too sexy for the Manor  
Too sexy for the Manor  
No way I'll live over there

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my cloak too sexy for my cloak  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

'Cos I'm a master you know what I mean  
And I do my little stir in the cauldron  
Yeah in the cauldron in the cauldron yeah  
I do my little stir in the cauldron

I'm too sexy for my Master too sexy for my Master  
Poor, poor Vol-de-mort

I'm too sexy for my Mark I'm too sexy for my Mark

Dark Mark goin' bye-bye

And I'm too sexy for this song!"

Malfoy's eyes widened in horror, he slowly brought his head up to his masters. Lord Voldemort looked at his terrified follower; he threw his head back and laughed.

Malfoy sighed with relief grateful he lived to see one more day.

-

_a/n: Sorry about the very long wait but you know just couldnt be bothered to update(awfull i know i deserve and good smack) but look I did. So give us a reveiw and tell me what you think and to wish me a happy birthday for Thursday (i shall finally be 14 and no longer the only one who is 13 in our year Mwahahahahahahahahahaha). Thanks for reading._

_-_

Thanks to:

moonyluvur

Shelb

werecool

SiriusLuver16

Hippie Jade

Weasleylover35753

I'm not registred

BLUERANGER1983

Jennifer-Marie

Jelly Wombat

Ur Best Friend

The Gypsy-Pirate Queen Teetering on the Brink of Insanity Past the Point of No Return Man Life Sucks _(a/n:by the way nice nameand look out for the next chap)_

Niveneh (a/n: thanks for your reveiw you were the first person thankyou!)


	3. Chapter 3

_A/n: Hey guys so sorry about the major wait but I have good reasons. Firstly my dad wiped the computer clean so everything I had on it was deleted plus I was sorting out the __next__ characters that will be introduced. Secondly the computer had wiped word of the memory so I had to find the program to be able to type it. Thirdly and finally I have had __1 of my __GCSE __Science__ (Double Award) test and I have had Math's, H__istory, English__, Drama__ and ICT (computer work) coursework to do and I still have English, History__, Drama__ and ICT coursework and a whole lot of friendship problems __oh and I forgot the fact that I couldn't upload anything and than I had a holiday to Spain! And what did you think of the last __book,__ it was amazing and long live Albus Severus!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

I'm Too Sexy for my Books by Miss Hermy Granger

* * *

Hermione sighed as she placed her book down. She rubbed her forehead tiredly; for once the library was letting her down. No answer was yet found and there was rumors that Lucius Malfoy has been victim to this – curse. So it wasn't only the Hogwarts students and Professors. 

I smiled softly at Harries look of concern he was always worried about people. Never worried about himself, turning away I turned back to my book when…

**_"I'm too sexy for my books too sexy for my books  
Book's going to leave me_**

I'm too sexy for my library too sexy for my library  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for book shops too sexy for book shops  
Waterstones and Smithies

I'm a bookworm you know what I mean  
And I turn my many pages in the library  
Yeah in the library in the library yeah  
I turn my many pages in the library

I'm too sexy for my notes too sexy for my notes  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my class  
Too sexy for my class what do you think about that

I'm a bookworm you know what I mean  
And I turn my many pages in the library  
Yeah in the library in the library yeah  
I turn my many pages in the library

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

I'm a bookworm you know what I mean  
And I turn my many pages in the library  
Yeah in the library in the library yeah  
I turn my many pages in the library 

**_  
I'm too sexy for my Crookshanks too sexy for my Crookshanks  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my books too sexy for my books  
Book's going to leave me_**

And I'm too sexy for this song" 

Hermione gasped in horror and ran out of the library, Ron running after her. Harry frowned he had to sort this out now! It was getting way to personal.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/n: Hey guys so sorry about the major wait but I have good reasons. Firstly my dad wiped the computer clean so everything I had on it was deleted plus I was sorting out the __next__ characters that will be introduced. Secondly the computer had wiped word of the memory so I had to find the program to be able to type it. Thirdly and finally I have had __1 of my __GCSE __Science__ (Double Award) test and I have had Math's, H__istory, English__, Drama__ and ICT (computer work) coursework to do and I still have English, History__, Drama__ and ICT coursework and a whole lot of friendship problems __oh and I forgot the fact that I couldn't upload anything and than I had a holiday to Spain! And what did you think of the last __book,__ it was amazing and long live Albus Severus!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

I'm Too Sexy for my Books by Miss Hermy Granger

* * *

Hermione sighed as she placed her book down. She rubbed her forehead tiredly; for once the library was letting her down. No answer was yet found and there was rumors that Lucius Malfoy has been victim to this – curse. So it wasn't only the Hogwarts students and Professors. 

I smiled softly at Harries look of concern he was always worried about people. Never worried about himself, turning away I turned back to my book when…

I'm too sexy for my library too sexy for my library  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for book shops too sexy for book shops  
Waterstones and Smithies

I'm a bookworm you know what I mean  
And I turn my many pages in the library  
Yeah in the library in the library yeah  
I turn my many pages in the library

I'm too sexy for my notes too sexy for my notes  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my class  
Too sexy for my class what do you think about that

I'm a bookworm you know what I mean  
And I turn my many pages in the library  
Yeah in the library in the library yeah  
I turn my many pages in the library

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

**** ****

Hermione gasped in horror and ran out of the library, Ron running after her. Harry frowned he had to sort this out now! It was getting way to personal.


End file.
